One piece world
by Ace Portgas D
Summary: It's a typical Day for the three girls . well a mysterious man removed the 'TYPICAL' part and offered the two fan girls and the one not fan girl to go to OP. possible OC pairings
1. At the other dimension

**hi ! -_-**

**their personality is based to my and my friend personality and angeline really don't like one piece and i m gonna make her a fan too :)**

**warning : VERY VERY very BAD english**

**disclaimer : obviously i don't own One piece , but i do own the OC's**

* * *

i yawned as i stretched

* sigh , another chapter completed i thought

" oh , it's 4:00 in the morning already? "

i wonder if my friend angeline is still online? ,

- go to facebook site -

- checking online friends -

" yo! ya still awake? " i typed

" what do you think? , of coarse i m writting a story wanna know the plot ? " she typed

" nah i don't want , yo Cat! ya still online ? " i typed

" yap , watching anime . "

" what anime are you watching ? " angeline typed

" one piece , try it "

" nah, i m not in the mood for fantasy genre anime s "

" try it pwease? ? ,"

" no , i don't want to "

" oi , angeline wanna go to the park later ? " Catherine typed

" Sure "

" okay bye guys ! " Catherine typed

" i m out to bye ANGE! see ya later in 3:00 and don't overslept guys "

" k bye , "

- out

**_~4:56~_**

I ll wear a white tube , over the white tube i wear a denim jacket , i wear denim short shorts , then long boots

" so watya weari'n guys? " i said on the phone

" i ll wear a skirt and a T-shirt plain and sneakers" said Angeline

" mm , k how about ya Cat ? "

" hmm , i ll wear a knitted sweater and jeans and sneakers too "

" oh c'mon you two are too simple "

" yeah whatever " Angeline said

" bye i m taking a shower na "

" K , bye "

" BYE~ "

-**PARK**- **_3:00_**

" hmm , weird there's no people around , usually this place is crowded " said Angeline

" yeah , well that's ok cuz we can do what we can usually do when people is around " i said

" hmm i have a very bad feeling about this " Angeline said

" huh ? "

_pst! pst! you three come here_

we turn around to see who's calling us

we saw a man about 6' feet tall wearing a black cloak that's holding a staff

" you like one piece , right "

" I don't " Angeline said bluntly

" so what do you want mr. ? " i said

" shh , maybe we should run away , because maybe he's a rapist , killer or something " Catherine whispered

" it's ok i bought my swords and my rifles "

okay i knew how to use sword and i know jeet-kundo and i know how to use guns even a Rocket Launcher they know taekwondo slight basics

" wait , what? you bought you're swords do you know how dangerous you're swords and you're Rifles can be? " she said

" this is not the time to argue about my swords and my Rifles . at least we have a protection "

" i agree " the mysterious man said

" again , what do you want . "

" i m just offering you something you might like . "

" and what is it? " i said

" do you wanna travel to the dimension One piece , it's every fan dream "

" so what will you get by throwing us to another dimension? "

" i m not that kind of person . i m not waiting for a prize "

" Really? "

" yes but if you don't want to ... then i ll ask someone else "

" NO WAIT! " me and Catherine said

" then you'll take it? "

" yes "

" you're crazy no one can do that "

" but **I CAN do that**" he said

" **really **. as if " and then she turned around and walk

" please~~ let's give him a chance " i said

" ok but if he's really a physco and i got killed i ll hunt you two " she said

" kay~~~ " we said

" now shall we continue "

" yes "

then he lifted his staff and said this words " ABRA KA DABRA "

then the suroundings turned all white

" what -the?! " Angeline said

" SUGOII! "

me and Catherine

" now shall we talk about you're appearance and abilities? "

" ME ! ME ! FIRST " i said

" okay Roxanne you're first . first say what appearance on 'this world you want"

" umm , i don't want to change anything in my body "

Roxanne's body is perfect , big breasts Bigger that Hancock breast . curved body with not so visible abs and not so visible muscles she's quite tall but not too tall , her skin color is white , red curved lips , long eyelashes , long wavy blonde hair with some streaks of red and blue eyes,. she can compete with Boa . but the only thing the others don't like at her attitude is being boyish

" Me too i don't want anything changed on my body " Catherine said

Catherine is a typical girl her appearance is : normal breasts , not so curved body not too tall not too pretty medium brown hair & brown eyes

" now you Angeline , "

" wait .how did you know my name? "

" you're wondering that thing right now " i said

" hmmph! " Angeline said

" me too i don't want anything changed on my body "  
she said

Angeline is a flat chested girl , not tall but cute

" then what powers do you want? "

" i want to control all elements , i want to have a wings too and i want to control and read people minds and i want to be invisible and i want super strength, "

" woah , you're acting kinda creepy what's with reading people minds ? " Catherine said

" i want to know how old is Marco i m curious , " i said

" just for that? , well it's you're life so whatever " Angeline said

" is that all ? "

" yah "

" now you " he said to Catherine

" umm , i want to lift objects by my mind and be invisible and walk through objects and i want to have super strength and umm , maybe a shape shifter"

" weak" i said

" bug off " he said

" now me , i want to be super fast and i want to have super strength too and i want to have wings and i want to control the element of air, "

" why are ya picking few powers ? "

" cause i believe , that great power comes great responsibility " she said with a smirk

' really . you're just out of ideas ' i thought to myselve

" haha , so you're a fan of spiderman too? " Catherine said

" then , you'lle recieve this powers when you're on the dimension and you're powers are not based on devil fruits so you can swim , but sea stone cuffs affect you at first but when you mastered you're powers the sea stone won't affect anymore and i might add some more abilities "

" and some of powers are controled by you're emotions so be careful "

" so what time do you want ? "

" i want the time before thatch died " i said

" what! , why! i want to see lawsy " she pouted

" please ~ ? " i said with puppy eyes

" okay , okay " Catherine said

" but you need to keep you're identities until the execution date . but if you exposed you're identity too early i ll drag you all back to you're dimension " he said

" then off you go " he said

and then black out -

" ugh , my head hurts " i groaned

i opened my eyes and i realized that were sorounded by wolves

" ahhhhhhhhhhh! " Catherine and Ageline screamed

" great ! my swords are missing just great " i muttered

" now what will we do? " they said

" maybe this is a good chance to test are powers " i said

" hmm , k , let's try " Catherine said

then i tried to release a fire ball . i failed

" what? " i said

" oh right emotions , fire so maybe anger? " i muttered to myself

i tried again

" oh c'mon how can it be so hard! " i said

_GROOWLLLL_

" there you're swords & rifles! " Catherine said while pointing at the tree

then they started attacking

" **_THEY'RE_ _COMING_! **" Angeline said

they attacked Angeline and Catherene

" ANGEL! , CAT! " i said freaking out okay when i freak out i don't make good decisions like others

then a wolf came closer to me and i froze , what to do ? What to do ?

then i felt the claws of the wolfs on my eyes

my vision started to blur

i saw something or someone came then the last thing i heard

" oi oi what a bad wolf , yoi "

wait yoi ? Wait don't tell me he's


	2. Moby dick

i groaned as i try to opened my eyes

i slowly opened my eyes

and then i saw myself in an infirmary

" wait how did i get here? " i said to myself of course i didn't expect an answer

" I carried all of you here , yoi "

my jaw dropped

oh my gosh it's the first division commander of the whitebeard pirates , it's the pineapple head Marco oops i mean Marco the Phoenix i tried not to scream not to act crazy in front of them . But Arabella can't help it

" what's with the noise Rox? " she said while trying to sit  
she said while her eyes are still close

" Marco saved us " i said calmly i know what Catherine expression will be

3 2 ... 1~!

" WHAT?! " she screamed getting the other commanders attention to peak in at the infirmary

" As in the first division commander of the whitebeard pirates? the phoenix , the burning blue bird with blue flames? that Marco? that Badass Marco? " she said

then she heard the chuckle at the door and decide to came closer to us as well the other commanders that just came in

" yep , that would be me yoi "

" i think she's scared of us " jozu said

" will you relax ara , i m trying to have a nap , my first complete nap in the whole week " Angeline said

" yah relax , by the way thank you guys for saving us from those wolves , we owe you"

" dont mention it " marco said

" so why are you here on this island? , this island seemed Dangerous and there's no people around here " said by a freckled man

Omg now i can't hold my emotions . Its ace . Ace woah he's freaking hot in personal

" oi ! Roxanne you might want to close you're mouth a fly might came to you're mouth " Arabella said

and i snapped out of my perverted thoughts

" oh right , urmm it's a long story "

" then make it short " Marco said

" urmm . cause were sleeping under a tree . then when we woke up some mysterious man showed then .. he teleported us above this island . and we fell then ... we woke up surrounded by wolves "

i tried my best to look like i m not lying besides the whole thing is not a lie . and can i escape the eyes of a phoenix? i hope i can

" i don't think he'll do that for no reason , yoi " Marco said

" hmm , maybe he's one of i robbed for food " i said

" well you see we don't really have a home we just sleep anywhere rob for food and live " i said .

" uhm , wait have you seen my riffles and katanas? " i said

" so this is yours " Ace said while throwing my weapons

" yeah " i said

" hmm , i can't imagine a girl like you fragile and pretty handeling that weapons " said Ace

" are you insulting me or are you complementing me? " i said glaring dangerously cus i don't want anyone saying i m too fragile to do something like holding a gun even if he's one of my favorite character

" maybe both " he said with a smirk

i was about to blackmail him by saying his secret but i m interupted by a question

" so how joining the crew? " said thatch

" i think it will be dangerous for these girls . can't even handle wolfs " said Ace with a wide grin

" arghh. i m going to kill you " i said while glaring at him with such a murderous glare

" hmm , lets give them a chance maybe they're not as fragile as you thought Ace " thatch said

" hmm . i think it's dangerous too " said by Jozu

" let's ask Oyaji " haruta said

" Maybe after they heal . so get out the visiting sessions is up " Selma said

wow they really get out and this woman is sure Scary

" hmph , how dangerous would it be . first of all we're in a ship with more than 1,000 men . second there will be marines attacking . second we don't know this people " said Angeline

" No , You're the only one who don't know them " we said to her

" Yeah whatever " she said while rolling her eyes

then i rolled my eyes to what i m wearing

" - Gasp . that wolf i m gonna kill that wolf . it ruined my favorite Jacket! " i said angrily

then the woman - Selma steped closer

" **will you three try to don't move** ! " She said angrily

wow she's really scary - shivers

then she checked the wounds

she gasped

" Are you three Devil Fruit Users? " she said

" Hmm , No Maybe Yes " i said . Angeline Sweat dropped " was that even an answer? . well you're Roxanne of course you're Confusing " she said while Rubbing her temples

" you're Wounds heal so fast . so maybe you ate one Accidentally " she said while trying to check the left unhealed wounds

" hmm . it means you're healed . **THEN GET OUT **" she said

**_" SCARY!_" **we said while we rushed out


	3. the start of Thorny Rose

**HI **

**Angeline : you don't have my permission to use my name**

**Me : :p too bad i already used it my lady  
**

**Catherine : oi Ace can you do 'that'**

**Ace : sure , she doesn't own One piece but she does own the Oc's  
**

**Me : enjoy ~~~**

**Angeline : hmph . Dont enjoy it ! she said while stompping away  
**

**Me : what's with her?  
**

* * *

then we were kicked out at the infirmary . hmmph Scary Nurse

then some of the crew Members shouted " Marines "!

" well well what a perfect timing to show them our abilities " i said with a smirk

" why do we need to show off? " Angeline said

" so we can prove to them that were not that fragile " i said

" YOSH! " Catherine said

then before the whole crew start to make a move we decided to jumped to their ships

well the two maybe coward sometimes but they're strong too

they're are 3 ships 100 marines each ships

the whole crew stared at us

" who are they ? " said by a crew member of the whitebeard pirates

" what are they going to do? " Izou said"\

" hmm . maybe their proving that their not that fragile " said Marco

" let's give some brats chance to show their abilities " Whitebeard said

xxxx -~ Roxanne ~- XXX

i landed with a Thud i porpusedly do that to caught their attention

" well well what are you doing here , Missy ? " said by some Marine

i lift up my head and the sun rays maked my face more like anglelic

as expected their blushing that's one of my charm effects

" are you lost miss? .do you want to come with us hove a drink " offered some of the Marines

" No , i came here to battle . not to drink with you guys " i said with a serious tone

" battle huh? . hahahahaha . i think a beautiful girl like you don't match at that category " he said

" but if you're really one of them then we don't have a choice we need to attack . but don't worry we'll would'nt be hard at you " he said smirking

" Ha . i don't even Worry a bit . you're the one who have to worry . so what do you want a sword or a gun ? " i said

" why would we worry . " he said while pointing a gun

" So gun it is " i said while smirking

i m a sharp shooter i don't miss a target and i know the points that will only injure a person and i know points that will kill a person

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **

Then every sight of Marine in the ship is knocked out except for one

" Why YOU! " he said charging towards me

i tried to shot him

" ha that wouldn't work! i m a Logia i Ate the Mud Mud fruit " he said

mud huh ? how lame

" ok " i said walking out while waving

his mouth dropped and came back to his sense " you won't escape " he shouted while covering me with mud

and i realized that it hardened

" HAHAHA , NOW YOU CAN'T LEAVE THIS SHIP NOW " he said while laughing all his might i used this moment to shot him

**BANG**

" what how? - " he said fainting

" oh come on is that all you got? , how weak do you think a hardened mud will stop me ? " i said

i fighted tons of men larger than me so it only feels that i m being hold by a football team down

i play football secretly as a boy

i wrestled some guys LARGER than me

but they all lose from me

then someone was charging behind me and timingly i jumped high to doge the attack

i m an Acrobat ones Cat and Angeline too so we're all flexebal

" humph still alive huh? " then i shoot at the fuel barrel at the crow nest of the marine ship and who know why is it there

i know it will explode any moments so i jumped back to moby dick timingly it explode when i landed

i heard whispers like " woah " " cool " " BADASS" " SHE'S FRIGGIN HOT "

so i m the one first to finish mine took only less a minute

59 sec maybe?

all of them are injured but no one died . because i don't kill people


	4. -- tadadadadaa

Xxxx -~ Angeline ~- xxxX

* * *

Honestly i don't need to impress the whole crew but this two idiots already dragged me here to this dimension and how stupid i am to agree to them to give the man a chance

i know how to fight i just don't like making one for no reason unlike Rose ( Roxanne )

" hey girly! get out of the way! " shouted by a Marine

" hmm ," i said

" maybe she's one of the pirates! " shouted by some Marine

" then we have to attack her . too bad she's cute though " said

then they attacked me

_**SMACK!**_

" WOAH she's strong! " said by them

" although she doesn't look strong "

" hmm , as they said don't judge a book with its cover " i said

_**boom!**_

_**Smack!**_

i used some of the swords they got . how did i learned to use a sword ? rose teached me

" AWW ! " i said someone shot me

then i heard someone landed on the ship

" Do you need some help , Angel? " Roxanne said

" OF COURSE I NEED! " i said impatiently

Roxanne is the strongest among us

Roxanne is the skillful among us

Roxanne is the prettiest among us

Roxanne is the craziest among us

ugh , and her being crazy we always gets into a fight and we always being dragged. she teached us some fighting techniques so if she got into a fight . and some of her enemies decide to attack us for revenge we can handle on our own

this time she used her sword

" how many marines did you taked down? " she said

" 80 " i said

" hmm , low i taked down 110 already , lets check Catherine maybe she needs some help " she said with a grin

" Rose LOOK OUT! " i said pannicking somebody behind her is about to attack her

" you again? " she said calmly

" do you think i can easily beaten by some Girl? " he said smirking

**THUD!**

She knocked out the man with her fist and now he's laying on the ground peacefull

" the answer to you're question is Yes " she said smirking

" So let's help Cat ? " i said

Xxxx -~ Catherine ~-xxxX

" ugh! , this is so frustrating! " i said out of frustration

someone cuffed me . they cuffed my leg to the ground

" Heh heh now you can't escape anymore " he said

- _FLASHBACK -_

" HEY! " i shouted then i started attacking i borrowed some of the guns on the deck of this ship

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

i didn't notice that someone is going to attack me

**SWOOSH**

i felt like something just went through my body

" she's a devil fruit user! " shouted the attacker

" hmm? , I am? . oh right i am " i said i forgot i had now powers

" get the sea stone cuffs! " he said

then i just felt something clung to my leg and its the sea stone cuffs

" oh great " i said

- end of flashback

**thud**

" ya need help. Cat? " i said

" of course not i m doing just fine because i m about to be killed " i said sarcastically

" oh ok " she said while turning around

- facepalm

" what the HECK! of course i NEED HELP " i said

* sigh if you said to Rox that you don't need help or something like that even if you're tone is obviously sarcastic she won't help

_**BANG**_

_**BUGSH**_

THUD

then when i opened my eyes i saw rox and Angeline near me when i looked around i saw everyone laying they tried to open the cuffs

" Idiot you can't open that you can't touch sea stone R-E-M-E-M-B-E-R? " i said

" Oh right " she said

then she come closer to a Marine

she uses again her 'charm

" Excuse me mister . do you know where's the key? " she said cutely

i have to admit even me or every other girl blushes when they see her acting cute

then the Marine said with heart in his eyes even Nosebleeding

" h-ere! , do you want me to take it off from your friend? " he said while holding rox hands

" Really you'lle do that? " she said cutely

" OF COURSEEE! " he said

* cuffs now off

then she punched the guy to fall asleep again

" let's go back? " Angeline said

" YEAH LET'S GO! " we said


	5. TT buwewajahs

Xxxx -~ _**MOBYDICK**_xxxX

" you can beat 3 ships full of marines but can't beat a wolf " Ace said with a smirk

" SHUT UP! " i said arghh! i m so gonna kill him

" that' s impressive , yoi " said Marco

" thank you " i said wile bowing politely

" Oyaji wants to talk to you three " thatch said

- O - O - O

i said to Whitebeard why are we there and who are the one who put us there and who save us from the wolves

then he offered us to join and we taked to that offer of course

" i m so killing that Ace " i said to myself

~ party

they throwed up a party and Ace is asking for a drinking Contest no one on his division raised a hand and i m bored so i accepted the challenge

" Are you sure? " ace said

" why ya' scared? " i said sarcastically

" no , i just want a strong opponent and i bet you wont take two rounds " ace said

" hmmph ! , you're just scared ! " i said

" if i win youlle pay me 999,000 beli if you win i ll pay you 999,00 beli " i said

" Game on " he said with a grin

**Xxxx -~ Contest ~- xxxX**

" who's betting on Comander! "

" who's betting on the New Girl "

people are placing bets already

" Hey Rox are you sure you can beat Ace? , cuz you know if you lose you ' lle pay him , and we don't have money ya know " Catherine said

" i m sure " i said with a smirk

_**chug**_

_**chug**_

_gulp_

where on the 78th round

and ace face's is freaking red as in color red bright red

" ya sure you can take one more Round Ace? " i ask him

" of * hik co* hik urse " then he fell unconsius

" NOO comander! " said by the ones who bet on him

" No way you beat Ace? how even me i can't beat him and you're not even look like you drank " thatch said

" hmm , actually a beat a lot of people it even take on the 330th round " i said

" EH?! , who won? " Haruta said

" she won , she taked home 100,000,000 beli " Angeline said

" EH?! " they said

" yup " i said

" hmm , do you guys have some spare clothes? " Catherine asked me

" obviously . " i said

" we can buy some tomorow " Haruta and Izou said with a smirk

" i sense intensive shopping here " Angeline whispered to us

- NEXT DAY -

" hey Izou who won? me or - what is her name again? " Ace said

" her name is Roxanne , and she won " Izou said

" _**WHAT!**_ "HE SAID

then i walk pass em

" OY! OY! REMATCH! REMATCH! " he said

" No , and that reminds me where's the Money? " i said

" NO WAY! NO REMATCH NO MONEY " he said

" YOU JUST HAVE TO ADMIT THAT I M BETTER THAN YOU! " i said

" YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT A WOLF! " he said

" BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL GIRLY " he said smirking

" im gonna kill you " i threatend

then i attacked her much to his suprise so i hitted him even though he's a Logia

" AW! " he said

" you ask for it " i said smirking

" so izou shall we go now ? " i said

- OOOOP -

ugh! its so exhausting .

" try this " haruta said

" And this " izou said

" n' ti's " haruta said

"and this " izou said

"and this "

-repeat

" let's hide.. " i said

" yeah" they nodded

" and where are you going" they said

" RUN!" we shout

_**bump**_

" going somewhere? " Ace said

" yes , and get out of the way " i said

" No , Haruta Izou they're here! " Ace said

" No were not here ! " i said

fortunatly there's a Marine by

" i-it's Fire fist ! and Thorny Rose " he said shaking with fear

" where? when? how ? " i asked

" idiot! , they're talking about you " Catherine said

" i-i-its the Devil's Cat! " he said

" wait where did that nickname came from? " Angeline said

" its the Dark Angel! "

" And so? . " i asked

" and so we'll gonna Arrest you " some marines came for back-up

" who are you gonna arrest again? " i said

" You ! " they said charging i m not in the mood for a fight so i decided to use one of my ' Charms

i slowly lifted my head and act like going to cry

" Please d-don't arrest u-us " i said cutely

well this effect is very effective cus you know what happend

" ROSE 3 3 " They said with hearts in their eyes and nosebleeding and blushing bright red even the other girls around blushed

so we taked this chance to escape without them knowing

" hm , you're efffects is still effective as ever " Catherine said

" yeah and i improved it " i said

i may be boyish but i know how to use 'Charms

" wow , it's more effective than Hancock's " Haruta said we're right now running back at the ship

" but next time we'll gonna continue our shopping " izou said with a smirk

Xxxx ~- MWADKADKSA ~-xxxX

i wore a leather black jacket with a tight half white tube and black jean shorts with some blings heheh and long black boots with a black and white cap

tODAy we'll gonna be placed to our divisions  
and if i go to that ' stupid iritating Ace i m so gonna kill him or 'Accidentally push him off the deck

the marines raised my bounty from 20 milion beli to 100 beli why i heard from a marine they wanna play with me and i m not an idiot to not know what they mean

" MARINES! " someone shouted

" Again? , after rose came here they visit frequently now " Ace said

" So you're Saying IT'S MY FAULT? " i said angrily

" if you say so " he said smirking

" UGH! , THAT'S IT I M SO GONNA PUSH YOU OFF THE DECK " i said irritatidly

" try! " he said

" that's enough , yoi " marco said

" hmph , i m so gonna tell you're secret Ace ! " i said

" and what secret is that? " Ace said still grining

" that you're f- " then Catherine pulled me

" **E-N-O-U-G-H ! **" SHE SAID

" okay okay ! , hmmp but the next time i m so gonna kill him with my bare hands even if the whole crew will kill me " i said

" ya' crazy?! " Catherine said losing her patience with my hourly fights with Ace

**BANG**

All of the commanders are moving and commanding some stuff that i m too annoyed to hear and understand it

so instead i jumped to a ship to bring out my bad mood to them

" Rose !" the marines said with heats on their eyes

-_-''

" wanna fight or what? " i said

" so you're back huh? " i said to the mud man

" did you miss me? " he said with a grin

" oh how rude of me not saying my name to you on our last fight " he said

" oh don't bother saying you're name because i don't wanna remember it , and i don't wanna bother remembering it" i said

" ha ! but you'll remember my name now " he said

" jadiel that's my name " he said

i pouted and turned my head on the other direction

" So? "

" you'll say so now but after this fight you'll gonna freaki'n miss my face again "

" whatever onto the fight " i said charging to him

right now there's 15 ships with 100 marines just for me

of course my attack didn't work his a Logia i forgot

then i just felt the mud hardened

" Rose! " Catherine said


	6. Dark Wings

"Shitshitshitshitshit " I cursed Obviously Panicking

He smirked " Oh Little Princess is Scared " He said with his Annoying Smirk on his Ugly Face

I Scowled " I m Going to kill you Idiot just Wait " I hissed

He Laughed " Do you really think you can kill me with your Situation like that? " He said with a Wide Grin

His Really getting into My Nerves .. Argh

He Grabbed a Sea-stoned Mace He Empowered it with Haki

I froze " Shit " I cursed With a Wide-eye Expression

He Laughed then a Quake was Felt '_ Maybe it's Oyaji '_ I thought it's not that Strong so I won't Fall down but Enough for him to Accidentally Drop his Mace

But Unfortunately He dropped his Mace at my Direction and It will hit My Head

_Please Work Please Work  
_

Suddenly Black Giant Wings Covered with Black and White Flames

And I dodge the Attack just In time

He smirked " I knew it your a DF User " He said with a Smirk

Then Of Course I fell , Well it's Obvious that I just Found out about this Freakish Wings

But good thing Someone Catch me

Its .. Marco?

Oh yeah Marco

* * *

After A Long Scolding Session with Marco

They Decided that They'll put me in Marco's Division

And they Said that Marco will train me

I pouted " I m Tired Marco~ " I whined with a Pout

He ignored me ,

" Marco~ Let's just go to Flying already I m Tired " I whined

I m Currently Balancing Three Books on my head Three Books on my Hands , and Three Books on My lifted Feet

" You can't , yoi If you Try You'll Only Fall down , yoi " Marco said Closing the Book on his Hands and Adding it on My head

Then Ace Came Holding a Giant Piece of Meat

He smirked And Hold it Close to My Nose

" Hmm .. So Tasty " He said while Munching it

_**Grumble.**_

His Smirk Grew Even Wider , And My Cheeks Turned Red Because of it

Marco sighed and Kick Ace Away the Room

" Ok , yoi You'll have a Break but after that Get here immediately after you Finish , yoi " Marco said

Then Without a Word I rushed out the Room


End file.
